


Lovers

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It 's a folk-song composed by the Men of Rhovanion. It tells of the daring  love of a maid who eloped with her beloved from the home of her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Snow lay outdoors,  
Frosty haze over glades,  
Dance of cold snow-storms,  
Silver-sewn brocade.  
  
I am leaving my home,  
Throwing off the bolt.  
On the white fluffy snow  
Lays the foil of a wolf.  
  
If you love me, do wait  
Under cover of trees.  
I have gone far away  
From my own native hills.  
  
Light a flame in the night,  
I will not go astray.  
To the Mountains' height  
I will wend my way.  
  
Flame is pale and low  
But I follow it.  
And the whirls of snow  
Reel about my feet.  
  
D' you remember , my love,  
What you did promise?  
And a raven above  
Points a road for us.


End file.
